The Cave
by Accio Uchiha
Summary: It's the night of the new moon and Kagome slips away to meet someone very special in a very enchanted cave. Multiple Lemons.


I've never done Kagome/Naraku but I have liked this couple for years. This is a **mature** fic, **_very _lemon-filled.** Read to your own discretion. I mainly made it to test my lemon making skills for my other fic, so feedback would be nice.

* * *

Kagome stared into the sunset and waited.

It was almost time. She stared behind her, throwing a casual glance, and saw the sleepy faces of her friends, her comrades, her life. Unknowing to what she had done. What she would be doing again.

Her eyes traveled to each individual sleeping bag. Sango and Miroku, situated close together but Sango's hand had a firm grasp on Miroku's reaching hand, pinning it to the ground even in her sleep. Kirara in tiny kitten form curled up next to Shippo. And then there was Inuyasha.

Kagome's eyes slid to the sky, her eyes catching traces of the new moon. Tonight was the night Inuyasha's heightened demon senses would disappear, which was precisely why tonight was the night she would slip away from the people that she loved like family to the person she wished she didnt want to love.

Did she even love him? Kagome didn't know. It made the whole thing easier that way. It was just something that had to be done.

Standing up carefully, she tiptoed away from the fire pit and disappeared into the surrounding woods. He told her that she could find him anywhere, everywhere, whenever she wanted. That there was one place he would always come to if she wanted to see him. Privately.

Kagome gripped the bow in her hand and reached behind her back, retrieving an arrow. Her eyes lurked through the thick trees, focusing hard in the dim lighting. There was no moon to provide even a little shine, so for tonight she'd have to depend on her own eyes.

Suddenly she spotted it. Placing the arrow on the bow, she pulled tightly, hearing the string creak against the strain.

A spider with a red slash across its body was crawling along a wall of stone that reached high above Kagome's eyesight. She released her arrow and it zoomed perfectly, embedding itself into the spider's body and ramming itself into the stone wall.

A crack sounded and the spider disappeared with a _poof._ Replaced was a thin crack in the stone wall and Kagome couldn't help but smile. Her arrow was placed by her feet, in perfect condition as it had been when she'd taken it out. He really did outdo himself.

She didn't think it was possible but again, everything that had to do with him was just an illusion. She found her body slipping easily into the crack as she disappeared into the little cave.

Kagome felt the familiar _whoosh_ and she knew she entered his realm now. It was always like that. It was the only way to reach him, created specially for her. He defied mikos, he defied demons, and he created his own little masterpiece that allowed her to walk through pretty much anything that'd eventually lead her to him.

The little passageway grew narrow, and soon she came to an opening. Immediately her heart began to race as she found a door. Taking a breath, she opened it.

Inside she was alone. There were a few lamps lit across the room. It was different this time, as it always was. The walls were lined with deep red velvet. There was a four-poster bed adorned with the same rich color, and she shivered. Everything seemed so...so...meticulous. So perfect. There was a table in the middle with white shimmering glasses and a pitcher filled with water. Plush carpets. Another door across the room which she discovered to be a bathroom; marble floors and lamps there too. The tub was porcelain and large enough to fit five people, and there were several taps for different things even she didn't know what held inside. When she went back out to the room she found a balcony a few paces beside the large bed. She approached it and gazed outside when her breath caught. A garden. He managed to put a garden, just as she'd asked. Sure it had been an off comment, nothing she even remembered up until now. Clearly he did not forget. He listened to her intently whenever they were together.

"Kagome."

Her heart lurched. Slowly turning around she found dark red eyes boring through her own.

"Naraku."

She felt breathless. Her legs felt shaky. She was feeling multiple things at once. She put aside all these feelings and began to walk towards him in long strides. When she was just a foot away he reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You look tired."

She blinked. "I suppose I am."

His eyes grazed over her body and she felt herself reddening. "Why don't you take a bath. Everything's in there already. You should get some rest."

Suddenly she was furious. This was not the time for baths, for rests! She felt like kicking him in the shins!

Instead she swallowed and gave a forced smile. "Of course," she said icily, and spun on her heel to the bathroom.

If he would hold out, she would hold out too. Two can play the game.

Kagome really did find everything she needed in the bathroom, including a new change of clothes, primarily a kimono and a bathrobe. She nearly chuckled when she saw he didn't provide panties. He truly despised that piece of clothing.

Turning the water, she filled the tub halfway before sinking into it. It was warm and heavenly, and she found a bar of lavender soap on the ledge that she used to scrub her body clean of all the dirt, the sweat, the hard work she and her group members endured for the past three months. Inwardly she was glad he let her bathe. She felt a thousand times better, and cleaner.

She slipped on the bathrobe at first and went to the sink. There was a mirror perched above just as it would in her own time zone. A brush was on the counter and she began to brush her hair.

"Allow me," a smooth voice entered her ears.

She handed over the brush and watched through the mirror the brush going back and forth through her hair. Naraku's dark tresses almost blended with her own and she suppressed the urge to reach back and run her fingers through them.

"Are you hungry?" Naraku asked softly. Kagome was thrown again. She was not used to this nurturing Naraku. They never blended well together. But she would go along with whatever it was he was doing, because so far it hadn't been that bad.

"Yes."

He took her by the hand and brought her to the table. The pitcher and glasses were replaced by dishes and dishes of food of all kinds that she felt her heart leap. She smiled genuinely.

"This looks really good," she said, and she couldn't help but beam up at him. She hadn't seen real food like this since her mom's cooking.

"It's all yours," Naraku answered with his lips curling slightly, and he pulled a chair out for her to sit in. "Eat up."

She did. She ate whatever her heart fancied, and her goblet seemed to refill itself as if tapped by magical forces, for she never seemed to run out of water. Naraku went to bathe as she ate so she ate alone, but she did not mind. Soon her goblet of water turned red and she saw it had been replaced with wine.

After she ate Naraku came back out. Again with the weird concerned act, he insisted she go to sleep and get rest. Kagome finally gave up and came to the conclusion that this new moon was strictly for her own personal spa treatment, and that she'd better suck it up and prepare to see the rest of the gang tomorrow morning.

Somewhere between dream and wakefulness, she heard a voice.

"You remembered to come tonight."

Kagome turned her head on the pillow, spiraling deeper into her unconscious. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I saw you through the mirror. I saw you two. You're getting awfully close now."

Kagome frowned and said sleepily, "It's nothing. It's Kikyo he loves. He doesn't love me."

"Who do _you_ love?"

Kagome drifted. She saw her dreams conjuring thin wisps of memory, events that happened already. She saw her family, her friends, Inuyasha. But then Inuyasha turned into Naraku.

"Who do you love, Kagome?" Naraku demanded.

"I..." she fought to keep the dream alive but she was slipping too much into sleep then her consciousness. Not knowing whether she was asleep or not, she mumbled, "I...love...Naraku."

There was a pause.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

There was a pressure on her lips and Kagome's eyes flew open, finally awake for real. Naraku was crushing his body against hers, his lips working furiously against hers. She reciprocated fully, for she was just as passionate as he was. He shifted and he was pinning her down, the front of her robe open and displaying her chest and her naval. His lips latched onto her breast, tongue swirling around her nub and she arched her back. Her hands dug into his thick hair, fingers tightening. He touched her everywhere, felt everything, and she did the same. She raked her fingers down his back, pushed his own clothes off his chest and slid her hands down his pecs. He groaned and moved back to her lips as she wrapped a leg around him, pushing up, impatient, starved.

"Oh no," he said raggedly, and pushed her deeper into the mattress. "You had your fun. I made sure you were well rested for what's to come for the next ten hours."

His words made her clench in want, her legs itching to snap close in modesty, but the were on either side of his body. And she knew he knew, and his eyes burned.

His fingers worked their way down as he nipped her throat, kissing deeply then biting hard enough to elicit a cry from her. She undulated under him, writhing, wanting. Finally his fingers traced her inner thigh before plunging into her. She bucked up and moaned, already wet and the feel of him was too much for her. He began vigorously thrusting his fingers and started kissing her breasts again. His thumb brushed her clit and her hips lifted but he pushed them down, doing it again, over and over. It was when he bit her nipple and curled his fingers inside her after adding another digit that she came the first time that night.

After it passed she was breathing hard, and her eyes sought out for him, but he already was turning her onto her stomach. "Na—ra—ku..."

"You will have a long night, Kagome," she heard him whisper in her ear as he reared her hips up. "I suggest you save your energy and _not talk._"

He gave a powerful thrust that knocked the breath out of her and she cried out. He pounded hard, lifting her hips higher. His hands came around her chest and fondled her bouncing breasts, his breathing hard. He increased his pace until her each inhale was a moan and each exhale was a scream. He rubbed her clit and lunged deeply, touching her very end and she screamed louder. This was what she wanted, this was what she'd been waiting for!

"Aaaaah! Na—ra—ku!" she cried as he pounded mercilessly into her slick hole. She felt his hard length pulse inside of her as he thrusted deeper, making her wetness drip down between their bodies. Taking her by her hips, he pounded harder, pushing her torso down but her hips up, back and forth and forcefully sliding her down his member, until she was blinded by ecstasy again. She screamed as she came hard onto his length, and he slowed slightly as she tried to catch her breath.

Kagome felt herself being adjusted onto her back and she sighed blissfully, until she realized he was still hard inside her. Her eyes widened in shock.

He could only smile at her and she felt fear ripple through he body, but at the same time felt herself go wet with want all over again.

"I'm not done yet," he said and roughly rocked his hips forward. His lips tackled her own and she couldnt help but respond to him, her passion reignited as he drove himself into her again and again. She raked her fingers down his back, clutching his hair and wrapping her legs around his moving hips, getting a deeper angle and causing both of them to moan. Their eyes locked and she felt a powerful emotion rippling through her, making her crush his lips to hers and rake her tongue along his lips. His tongue responded just as eagerly and they both rocked into each other, gasping, moaning.

His eyes were still trained on hers when he sped up again, violently taking her and she felt his emotion, his need for her driving him crazy. Kagome could her the slick noise of their union, the suction out and the drive back in. He pounded until her hips were lurching off the bed and into the air, until she cried out again and orgasmed, wave after wave crashing into her. With a loud moan Naraku came as well, and she felt him filling her up, both caught up in their ecstasy.

They were both breathing hard, coming off the high they were riding. He slid out and collapsed next to her, his head nuzzled in the crook of her shoulder.

"I missed you," she murmured softly, her fingers playing with his hair. She shifted closer to him and he wrapped an arm around her.

"I know."

xxx

It seemed that Naraku designed their new love nest exclusively with the purpose that they would be having sex nonstop, which was exactly what happened. He took her to the bathtub to wash themselves after their first, very long reunion, and she discovered that the many nozzles had different bubbles and colors and whatnot in them. He made the tub giant, apparently, for the single reason that he wanted to fuck her there, and that he did very well.

"Kagome," he whispered as he thrusted up one last time and she screamed his name, cumming all over him. She was seated on his lap and went limp onto his chest as the water in the tub splashed around them. He gently slid her off him and kissed her neck, rubbing soap on her body and washing her. Then suddenly, as if something snapped in him, he pushed her over the ledge as she kneeled in the tub, roughly spread her legs wide, and began to violently take in her again as her cries rang against the walls of the bathroom.

She liked the balcony, mostly because she could feel the cool night air and the open sky littered with stars as he made love to her. This one was slower, passionate, driving her insane and him over the edge as they came at the same exact time, screaming their heads off.

He took her every single place possible, added extra little rooms to his neverending demonic layer just to screw in. They fell on the floor once and began laughing, which kept contorting into moans and screams of pleasure. He seemed to want to take her from every position possible, but favored for a time taking her from behind as it gave them both the most pleasure humanly—or demonically—possible.

"Narakuuuuu," she moaned as he plunged his tongue into her depths. He had her lying down the dining table with her legs wide open. "We...ahh...really can't just do this every five minu-aaaaaaaaaaah!" She wailed as Naruku thrusted his appendage deeper into her wet folds, sucking on her clit and swirling around it tantalizingly, making her lurch from the table. He licked and tasted and flicked until she was on the border of coming, which was precisely when he stood up, flipped her onto her stomach and spread her legs even wider before violently pounding into her incessantly, a long stream of shrieks coming from Kagome's mouth. His fingers found her clit again and tortured the poor nub until Kagome began to pushed back onto him faster, deeper, clenching her inner walls around him and forcing a moan out of him. Naraku grabbed her by the hips and began thrusting at an impossible pace to keep up with, and it was all Kagome could do to not slip off the table, holding on for dear life. Their naked bodies were flush against each other, and she felt her control slipping easily away as she heard the sounds being made from their lovemaking, the constant slapping of flesh, the breaths that are never enough. He reared her up and plunged hard, causing her to have multiple orgasms.

"Tell me you're mine," he whispered harshly in her ear as he covered her back with his body, still working inside her as she rode out her waves of ecstasy.

"Ah, Naraku," Kagome cried, but no coherent thought could cross her mind. He filled his hands with her breasts and kneaded them as he pounded harder into her, his hips moving nonstop.

"_Tell me!_" He pinched a nipple and brought his hand around to her clit again and began to torture it as he gave an ungodly plunge into her vagina.

"I'm yours!" Kagome exclaimed as they came together again.

As if all this was not enough, Naraku continued his lustful rampage up until an hour before sunrise. He said he wanted to test something, to show his demon nature to her. She was against a wall, her legs wrapped around him as he slowly rocked his hips against hers. Suddenly her eyes flew open when she felt him expanding even more inside of her, filling her beyond her limit and she almost fainted from pleasure. Suddenly his demon power made sense, and she realized it did not exclude enlarging areas that she would not have cared to think of. After a single thrust she came on the spot.

When they finally got hungry he conjured up food again, and they talked for what seemed like forever about absolutely nothing. She liked that about him. They didnt have to talk about shards or demons or anything. They just..._were_. Together. Existing off each other. Harmonious.

This bizarre relationship between Naraku and Kagome obviously hadn't existed forever. It was probably almost a year ago when she first stumbled upon him. She'd caught Inuyasha kissing Kikyo, dead, leeching Kikyo, and when she ran away with her abused, hurt feelings, it seemed Naraku wasn't looking for killing anyone else at the moment either. She never asked him why he was there at the field where they first met alone, or how they grew so close that they were starved for each other each day, but Kagome was alright with that. She wondered who or what had hurt him that he pushed aside their mortal enemy situation and allowed her into his world. She didnt try to think why she so readily accepted him either. She loved him, and he loved her. That was all that mattered.

"Kagome," Naraku spoke, snapping her out of her reverie.

"Yes?"

"What do you plan on doing...later on?"

She knew what he meant. She wasnt sure if she had a good answer for him.

Kagome shifted, looking up at him as they rested together in his bed. His arm was draped lazily around her waist and she tangled her fingers with his. "I don't want to do anything about the jewel once it's all put back together. I honestly don't know why I'm still doing this."

He chuckled and nuzzled his nose in her neck. "All in time, Kagome. We'll see what happens all in good time."

She felt something knotting inside of her, and she whispered, "I don't want to fight you at the end, Naraku."

He stilled and did not respond for a long time.

"I know. I don't really want to go through with that either."

"And even if I get out of this," Kagome started, staring earnestly in his blood red eyes. "Inuyasha and the other thousand demons out for your decapitated head will never stop the hunt for you."

"I know," he said again. His grip around her waist tightened, and he gazed at her. "But, at the end, when this shit's all over, I want you to stay with me. Whatever it is that happens. You know..." he trailed.

"What?" Kagome asked innocently. Naraku glared and roughly took her chin and brought her face close to his. "You know my feelings for you."

Kagome couldnt really ask for him to say more for she wouldnt be able to repeat the little 'I love you' to him many times either. That was just how they were. And it happened to be harmonious.

"I know." She kissed the bridge of his nose and giggled softly. "I have to leave in thirty minutes, you know."

He nodded and shrugged. "Until the next new moon, I suppose. Or whenever that mutt isn't around to sniff you out." She sighed and wordlessly rested her head on his shoulder, and began to drift into sleep.

"Oh, Kagome?" she heard his deep voice say again. "We haven't tried the garden yet. There's a maze."


End file.
